


Feuernacht

by HollyHop



Series: Lyrisches zum Tatort Münster [3]
Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M, Prose Poem
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyHop/pseuds/HollyHop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, hab da mal was versucht. Es ist ein free verse Gedicht. Entstanden aus der Szene in der Scheune in "Höllenfahrt". *acts surprised*</p><p>Tjej, du bist Schuld. Dein wunderbares Gedicht "Reaktionspartner" hat mich inspiriert!! Danke Dir!</p><p>Pairing: Thiel/Boerne (na logo)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feuernacht

**Author's Note:**

> Mwahaha, ein deutsches Gedicht ... hab ich auch so noch nicht versucht. Hoffentlich gerade noch auf der richtigen Seite von kitschig...

 

 

Hier erstmal das Zitat von BOERNE in "Höllenfahrt" zur Erinnerung:

 

Reiten, reiten, reiten,

Durch den Tag, durch die Nacht.

Und der Mut ist so müde geworden und die Sehnsucht so groß.

 

(Und wenn das keine Liebeserklärung war, dann fress' ich einen Traktor mit Anhänger ... aber das nur nebenbei)

 

Und hier das Original von Rainer Maria Rilke zum Vergleich:

 

Reiten, reiten, reiten, durch den Tag, durch die Nacht, durch den Tag.

Reiten, reiten, reiten.

Und der Mut ist so müde geworden und die Sehnsucht so groß. Es gibt keine Berge mehr, kaum einen Baum. Nichts wagt aufzustehen. Fremde Hütten hocken durstig an versumpften Brunnen. Nirgends ein Turm. Und immer das gleiche Bild. Man hat zwei Augen zuviel. Nur in der Nacht manchmal glaubt man den Weg zu kennen. Vielleicht kehren wir nächtens immer wieder das Stück zurück, das wir in der fremden Sonne mühsam gewonnen haben? Es kann sein. Die Sonne ist schwer, wie bei uns tief im Sommer. Aber wir haben im Sommer Abschied genommen. (...)

 

Das geht noch lang weiter, aber das könnt ihr ja im Netz lesen, wenn ihr wollt ... Das Stück heißt "Die Weise von Liebe und Tod des Cornets Christoph Rilke"

 

Feuernacht

 

Blicke begegnen sich über Wipfeln der Angst und der Scham

Täler der Begierde, die überzuquellen drohen im Sturm

Wellen, die an Schotten schlagen, unermüdlich ihre Botschaft tragen

Liebst Du mich? Ich liebe Dich. Liebst Du mich?

 

Gemeinsamkeiten die Einsamkeiten zu Zweisamkeiten werden lassen

Nächte voller Sonnenschein, Tage voller Dunkelheit

Verkehrte Welt in der man sich nur heimlich liebt,

Andere und sich belügt,

Wahrheit hinter Wut versteckt, wenn einem der Mut verreckt.

 

Doch dann hat deine Sehnsucht Blut geleckt,

Der schlafende Leviathan,

Der feuerspeiend in die Knochen fährt und den Körper brennen lässt.

Verlangen das aus Mündern quillt,

Wie heißes Magma aus dem Kern

Eisbedeckte Kuppen sprengt und alles, alles in die Freiheit drängt.


End file.
